


Sausage

by Superwhaaaaat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Memes, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7915897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superwhaaaaat/pseuds/Superwhaaaaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawamura Daichi is shocked. Holy hell, he is shocked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sausage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [basicallyiwriteshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/gifts).



Sawamura Daichi had seen a lot of things in his life, but never this. 

It was pre-scrimmage during their training camp, and he had been discussing some things with Iwaizumi Hajime, mostly strategic talk about their personal training regime. Daichi confessed his admiration for Iwaizumi’s arms, and Iwaizumi had asked about his thighs. Bro stuff, y’know?

It caught both of their attentions when the four teams in the gym quieted down, unusual for 60+ teenagers all stuck in a room together. In the middle of the gym, 11 or so people from various teams (Aoba Johsai, Karasuno, Fukurodani, and Nekoma whom were participating in the training week) had gathered in a circle. Cheeky grins and smirks were in the circle, along with a few looking nervous. Daichi did not like this, not at all, he did not like this at all. His brain just keep repeating those words. His second thought was to disband these ragamuffins back to their training, but before he could do so, the first one spoke out.

“Everybody say something and keep it going! Oi! Spam and grits and-” Turnip-head--Kindaichi was his name?-- spoke, his voice loud and demanding everyone’s attention. Contrary to his voice, his posture was nervous, swinging to the beat that Tanaka was drumming with a volleyball.

“Sausage!” The whole group of ragamuffins spoke, sending those not aware into the air. 

To his surprise, Tsukishima spoke next. His hips were swinging to the beat, his hands rolling down his body accentuating his words, “I’m a skinny bitch, but I still get that-”

“Sausage!” Daichi was expecting it now, and didn’t jump as he did before. But still, what the fuck. To those paying attention, a well placed wink was directed towards the wide-eyed Kuroo and Yamaguchi. Some swore they saw Yamaguchi burst into flames. 

“I score all the points, even that-” Bokuto jumped up, enthusiastically dancing off beat. Everyone was agreeing with him, and giggling. He danced like an excited toddler, and even Akaashi cracked a smile.

“Sausage!” The crowd around the group was starting to join in, understanding the pattern now. Most still looked dumbstruck. The group in the middle started to get more comfortable, and now most of the nervous looks were gone.

“We don’t score points, but we still get that-” Nishinoya and Yaku were twerking against each other. A “holy fuck” was audible, and whether it was from Lev or Asahi, Daichi wasn’t sure. He just wanted it to stop oh my god. There was no need to see his kohai’s like this

“Sausage!”

“Y’all can’t catch me but I still catch that-” There was no words to describe what Hinata was doing. His actions were probably described most accurately by Kageyama, who was drooling. Yes, yes. He was drooling, eyes wide.

“Sausage!” They keep getting louder, and louder.

“I’m a punk but I still take that-” Tanaka was still keeping the beat with the volleyball in his hands, and spoke more punk-like than usual to emphasize his point. He was spinning around with the volleyball, and if Daichi wasn’t so horrified he’d be impressed.

“Sausage!”

“I’m quite a bitch but I still get that-” Oikawa was next, pulling a flirty pose and sending kisses in many directions. Daichi could hear Iwaizumi snort next to him, but otherwise not deny Oikawa’s implied statement.

“Sausage!” Everyone knew what “sausage” was referring too, innocence left or not.

“Nekoma! Nekoma! Take your man’s sausage!” Tanaka’s Nekoma twin shouted, going the punk route rather than the seductive route as most of them previously took. Tanaka, also, got more hyped by this.

“Sausage!”

“Mihae nedsdi blahah-” Kenma wasn’t clear enough to hear what he was saying. He just sounded like gibberish to all of them. This might have been intentional, but only a few could see the smile on his lips as he played his DS, tapping his foot to the beat. Another few laughs could be heard about the room.

“Sausage!”

“You know I’m from Seijo but I still take all that-” Watari, Aoba Johsai’s libero, was also twerking, but albeit more respectively than the others on the Libero Twerking Team. Dadchi adverted his eyes from the twerking players, personally disliking the thoughts of his children twerking. Or any of his friend’s children, for that matter.

“Sausage!” 

“I direct films but they're all about-” Ennoshita flapped a clipboard around the air, throwing paper everywhere. He was more of a goofball dancer than a seductive one, thank all the gods Daichi believed in. 

“Sausage!”

“Sausage, sausage, sa-sa-sausage!” The “sausage”’s were deafening. And all of a sudden, the group drops and the gym is left in an eery silence for a small moment. No one knew how to react. Daichi looked up, and made eye contact with Suga across the room. Crisply and clearly, Daichi heard the words that ended his life:

“I’m a kinky bitch and I love that sausage.”


End file.
